De regreso
by haruno-san
Summary: buenoo aca mi 3er fic ! espero q les guste.. Sasuke vuelve a Konoha, pero no es aceptado facilmente, sus amigos Sakura y Naruto lo aceptan facilmente pero hay algo que cierta pelirosa no quiere aceptar - correo soy.otaku@hotma.. x si les gusta
1. Cuando volvi

Buenaasss... les traigo el fic...del metroo...

NARUTO no me perteece

ojala les guste y dejen reviewss =D

les dejo el fic

* * *

**1. Cuando llego**

Estaba caminando hacia la entrada de la villa cuando vi a alguien, ese alguien que no esperaba que volviera. Cuando me acerque mas a el pude notar que no tenia ninguna expresión en su cara. Me miro y yo solo pude sonreír el también lo hizo pero solo pude atinar a decir  
-veo que has vuelto, Sasuke-kun - le respondí alegre, aunque por algún motivo no quería verlo ahí, pero estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo por todo.  
-hmp- ese era su típica respuesta y solo podían ser 3 cosas. Si, no me importa y haz lo que quieras.  
Con ese simple sonido había conseguido fastidiarme, si no le importaba, que yo me preocupase por el a mi tampoco, ya no seria una niñita a la cual deberían cuidar ni tampoco la cual se moría por el.  
- como haz estado? - pregunto al ver que yo me alejaba para ir a darle mi informe a Tsunade  
- bien - mi respuesta fue fría y cortante y aunque yo estuviera dándole la espalda sabia que cara tenia, una cara de ya no te importo? Me agarro del brazo  
- SUELTAME YA!!!- - le grite -NO!!- me grito - que acaso ya no te importa que haya vuelto? acaso quieres que me vaya otra vez? -  
No sabia que contestarle solo podía mirar para otro lado, aunque no quería que se quede tampoco quería que se marchase - para que volviste? - fue lo único que pude contestarle  
- porque no pude matar a itachi los de hebi murieron a excepción de Juggo, que se marcho y mate a Orochimaru - dijo como quien quiere la cosa  
-entonces dentro de poco te iras no? - en su voz se notaba algo de tristeza al notar esto Sasuke la mira y le dice con una sonrisa sincera – pero pasara tiempo antes -  
Esto le sorprendió mucho a Sakura, no pensaba que su ex compañero de equipo le importase mucho lo que estaba pasando por la mente.  
- Emm…Sakura- dijo el joven  
-Ehh…que? – pensé que te habías muerto o algo así no te movías ni pestañabas  
-Mmmm…nada solo me quede pensando – dijo sacando la lengua como solia hacer cuando se quedaba colgada. Caída estilo anime por parte se Sasuke  
- Y Naruto? – pregunta finalmente  
- Esta en una misión, hace mucho que se fue – dijo claramente molesta por su ausencia  
- Pero el estaría feliz de que hayas vuelto, Sasuke – dijo con una leve sonrisa  
- Bueno, este Sakura me ayudarías a poder volver a la villa – dijo un poco avergonzado por el hecho de tener que pedir ayuda.  
- Solo porque a Naruto siempre soñó con tu vuelta – dijo mientras le indicaba con una mano que la siguiera.

Que acaso a vos no te importa que yo haya vuelto se decia para sus adentros.

Que habrá pasado aquí me pregunto por que ella estará así, así de fría, molesta si lo único que hice fue jugar un poquito con ella, supongo que las personas pueden cambiar y ella lo ha hecho no solo psicológicamente sino físicamente y que forma de cambiar físicamente.

- Hey Sasuke – hace mas de un rato que venían caminando y el la miraba, lo sabia lo sentía y lo que sentía le molestaba y mucho  
- Ehh…que pasa hermosa? – dijo sin pensar  
- Que? – dijo incrédula por lo que había dicho aquel joven, que no hay que mentir tan mal no estaba.  
- No, ehh… nada…este… como esta tu tía? – dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho  
Caída estilo anime por parte de Sakura.  
- Mejor cállate si? O es que tienes fiebre o algo así? - coloco su mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura.  
- Este no me pasa nada Sakura – dijo con unas gotas en su frente  
- Si si si si si – dijo sarcásticamente  
- Bueno Sasuke me tengo que ir pero lo único que te puedo decir para ayudarte con Tsunade-sama es lo siguiente – dijo haciendo una pausa – no la mires a los ojos, si esta durmiendo, no la despiertes, repito no la despiertes, porque quizás sea lo ultimo que hagas, si puedes y tienes alguna botella de sake entrégasela como regalo pero no demasiado pronto porque pensara que la quieres sobornar…creo que eso es todo…haa me olvidaba por nada reitero NADA la llames vieja – dijo esta con cara seria  
- entiendo, pero a donde vas? – pregunto interesado por la respuesta de la pelirosa  
- Yo a casa, quiero descansar un poco además no quiero encontrarme con ella ni bien termines de hablar con ella – dijo divertida aunque seguía con la cara de fastidio  
- bahh no creo que sea para tanto – dijo despreocupado  
- entonces ve y prueba – dicho esto se fue  
- por lo menos me hablo, vamos mejorando- se dijo a si mismo dibujando un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE

Subía las escaleras cuando se encontró con Shizune , esta no se vio muy feliz por la reciente llegada del Uchiha, y como Sasuke no sabía quien era ella simplemente la ignoro pero cuando paso por alado ella solo dijo –Espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta al volver a la villa porque si no entonces te las veras con nosotros, la villa y si llegas a hacerle algún mal a Naruto o a Sakura te las veras conmigo- dicho esto se fue tan rápido como vino . Pero de donde los conocía, obviamente tenia que ver con la hokage sino no los conocería o si?? Francamente no sabía quien era ella y la verdad es que no le importaba tampoco quien era ella, así que siguió con su paso hasta llegar a una gran puerta; en fin toco la puerta y no escucho ningún sonido así que espero un poco antes de entrar.  
Cuando entro se encontró con una Tsunade babeando sobre unos pergaminos y se imagino la imagen de Sakura intentando despertarla y ella la golpea mientras gritaba, la verdad no creía que ella pudiera ser así, además a no ser porque tenia un hilo de baba se veía bastante, buena, educada y sobretodo amable pero a la vez dura, estricta y trabajadora, así que tentó contra el destino e intento despertarla. Cuando lo logro se dio cuenta de un error que había cometido pero esto paso como 15 min después ya que al despertarla la godaime, se levanto algo digamos, histérica y lo golpeo y grito hasta dejarlo sin conciencia pero pasado los 15 min este despertó con un gran chichón en la cabeza .  
- Bueno Uchiha – dijo acomodándose – a que has venido supongo que no a plantar flores y limpiar mi baño ni nada por el estilo – dijo poniendo sus manos enfrente de su boca  
- Quiero regresar a Konoha – dijo Sasuke con voz firme  
- Ya veo – pauso – sabes que tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos no? – Dijo tranquilamente – además sigues siendo un Genin –  
- Si, lo se – el estaba lo mas calmado intentando sostenerle la mirada pero rayos era muy difícil  
- Esta bien…enviare tu solicitud a los ancianos - -te defenderé solo si prometes cumplir tu condena –  
- lo prometo – dijo poniendo seriedad en su voz

Ahora como veras existen muchas otras cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo. -

VARIAS HORAS PASARON ( en realidad 3 hrs )

- haaa espero que Tsunade se haya calmado de la conversación que habrá tenido con Sasuke, sería horrible jajaja – dijo una pelirosa poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, estaba enfrente de la puerta cuando vio salir y cerrar la puerta a Sasuke con una sonrisa victoriosa – no vemos – fueron las palabras de este  
- No me digas que recién sale, la caaje..- pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Tsunade pasa Sakura – hay mierda me vio, que hago? Y si me mato? – pensó un momento después una vez mas Tsunade grito pasa con voz mas de enfado  
Al abrir la puerta una botella de sake volo y pego alado de la puerta a lo que se asusto y penso de que habran hablado por eso sonrio que desgraciado!!! penso al instante volo una segunda botella Sakura

- que pasa Sakura que no pasas – dijo medio borracha a lo que ella respondió con cara de porque a mi?

**buenasss otra vez espero q les guste y dejen sus comentarios al igual que en los otros dos fics =)**

**aclaracion para que ponga los prox caps de los fic x lo menos debe tener un reviews...**

**los otros fic **

**mirando la luna **

**decisiones**

**un besoo **

**no leemos luego **

**y **

**muchisimas gracias por leer !!!**

**contesto preguntas si tienen alguna **

**sayonara!!! vero **


	2. Algo cambio

Buenas aca les traje el cap 2 !! XD

espero q les gustee....cualkier cosa q me kieran decir..digamenlo me interesa..cualkier critica mientras no ofenda esta bien

les mando un saludo ojala les gustee..

* * *

**Algo cambio**

Después de hablar con Tsunade, el debía ir con Shizune para que lo ubicaran según Tsunade-sama decia Vivian sus compañeros del viejo equipo 7 eso si que seria una nueva experiencia penso este recordando lo que le habia dicho Tsunade.

Flash Back

-Pues sabes Sasuke…deberás vivir en algún lado…- decia la Godaime  
-Hmp…ya lo sé, viviré en la residencia de mi familia…-decia tranquilamente  
-En realidad, estas equivocado…si piensas que te dejaremos vivir solo- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla -Vivirás con quienes te podrán controlar –  
- Y en donde me pondrás en una guardería? – pregunto sarcásticamente  
- No pero Sakura tiene el carácter de una…para soportar a Naruto…- dijo pensante la Godaime – Si que debe ser muy…muy…la verdad no se bien que palabra usar- dijo entre suspiros  
- QUE?!!! – grita Sasuke pasmado  
- Que? que? – pregunto ella  
- COMO QUE NARUTO Y SAKURA VIVEN JUNTOS?!!! – dijo remarcando la palabra juntos  
- Haaaa…cierto…jaja – pauso – ellos viven juntos desde hace 2 años – suspiro - ahora el porque…-dijo asiendo una pausa que Sasuke odio – francamente no lo se – sonriendo al ver la caída tipo anime de Sasuke  
- Ya es tarde ve y habla con Shizune ella te ayudara con algunas cosas, no te olvides que eres traidor y tendrás que pagar las consecuencias – dijo la hokage poniéndose en una pose solemne  
- Haa…eso me recuerda…-dijo metiendo su mano de su mochila sacando varias botellas de sake – esto es para usted a lo que la godaime se abalanzo sobre su precioso gratuito y exquisito sake  
- Otra cosa quiero pedirle un favor – voltando a verla y sorprendido ya se habia tomado media botella – como puede ser hokage – penso para sus adentros – En fin lo que le quería decir es que si me ayuda con una cosita….-

Fin del flash back

Mientras tanto una pelirosa salía algo muy molesta por lo que su maestra le había dicho como podría ser que le pasara algo así Sasuke iría a vivir con ellos…no podía estar pasando eso, no a ella, no.  
-por suerte esta noche regresa Naruto de su misión – se dijo así misma  
- y a donde se fue el ? – pregunto una voz extrañamente familiar  
- .ja y a mi me lo preguntas – dijo abrasándolo al rubio  
- tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo – dijo ella  
- entonces hablemos – dijo este con tranquilidad sin dejar de abrasarla

-------------------------- AL OTRO DIA ---------------------------

Ya todo explicado los tres se marcharon para el entrenamiento, esto le daba una cierta buena espina a Sasuke ya que tenia el presentimiento de que sería lo mejor  
- Donde diablos estará kakashi-sensei – decían al unísono la pelirrosa y el rubio  
Todo estaba como antes de que su compañero se marchara eso lo aliviaba un poco  
Siguieron asi un rato mas hasta que por fin apareció Kakashi  
- Lo siento chicos pero me perdi en el camino de la vida – dijo este tomandose de la cabeza  
- Podria inventar algo nuevo kakashi-sensei !! – volvieron a gritar sus compañeros  
- definitivamente todo seria como antes o no? – pensaba el pelinegro todavía sentado en su lugar.

Este hola chicos…aunque supongo que no puedo llamarlos mas así jeje – decia Kakashi alegre por el reencuentro – Bueno como sabrán se ha rearmado el grupo 7 pero el nuevo-viejo o como quieran llamarlo – decia pero Naruto lo interrumpió  
- Espere un poco Kakashi-sensei no entendí bien – dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza  
-Naruto…- dijo la pelirosa  
- Que ocurre Sakura-chan ?? – logro decir antes de que ella le de un golpe  
- Se refiere al grupo en el que estábamos con Sai - dijo ella con una vena que le saltaba, ella no soportaba las preguntas tontas de Naruto, aunque algunas veces lo hacia.  
-Haaaa- dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa mientras se tocaba en el lugar donde Sakura le había golpeado  
- Siga Kakashi – dijo el pelinegro incorporándose a la conversación  
- Vaya, vaya por fin alguien deja de ser un inadaptado social- dijo la chica  
-Hmp-fue la respuesta de este. Naruto tuvo que sostenerla a la chica para que no se abalance sobre su antiguo amigo aunque el rubio temía un poco por su vida, ya que Sakura tenia una fuerza sobre humana que daba miedo a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarla.  
- En fin – dijo Kakashi haciendo una pausa – volveremos a ser el antiguo equipo 7 mas Sai - volvió hacer una pausa y continuo - Y como un equipo que somos nuevamente volveremos a tener misiones juntos y aquí tengo una -.  
- De que se trata sensei?? – pregunto Sakura  
- Les es difícil olvidar hábitos a ustedes no?? Ya les dije que ya no soy su sensei – dijo pareciendo algo molesto aunque le agradaba la idea de que lo sigan tratando como su sensei, lo hacia sentirse bien.  
- Esta bien Kakashi-sen…quiero decir Kakashi – dijeron Naruto y Sakura al unísono  
- Pero podría al fin decirnos de que se trata la misión – dijo Sasuke  
- Vaya, vaya al fin..- pero no pudo terminar la oración - si ya sabemos el inadaptado social por fin hablo…ahora Kakashi podría decirnos cual es la misión?? – dijo Sasuke molesto  
-Bueno la verdad es que esta misión es sencilla – dijo Kakashi  
- Weeeee…noo porque?!!! – decia el chico molesto por lo que acaba de oír  
- Porque Sasuke es un gennin todavía – contesto Kakashi. Sus compañeros de equipo se voltearon a ver con un cierto odio a su ya mencionado compañero/ex traidor. Al notar esto Kakashi prosiguió  
- Debemos llevar unos pergaminos a Suna, así que nos veremos en las puertas dentro de una hora – dicho esto se marcho dejando una nube de humo atrás sin haber hecho caso al fastidio de sus alumnos.  
Estos decidieron partir hacia su hogar en el camino Sakura y Naruto hablaron todo el camino y rieron la mayor parte de este, eso molesto bastante a Sasuke, no entendía que había ocurrido con sus compañeros desde cuando eran tan compañeros o era que eran mas que eso ??? – porque lo molestaba tanto?? –  
En eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa, Naruto esta por abrir la puerta cuando se le rompió la llave dentro de la cerradura este ultimo miro a Sakura y los dos se echaron a reír  
- Que les parece tan gracioso ?? – pregunto Sasuke  
- Es que jaja jaja…nada jaja – dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta con su fuerza  
- Sin no mal recuerdo hubieras matado a Naruto por hacer eso…-dijo Sasuke  
- Lo que pasa es que ahora Sakura-chan ya no es tan gruñona – dijo Naruto acercándose a Sakura  
- Que dijiste Naruto? – dijo su amiga disimulando una sonrisa para evitar golpearlo por lo dicho  
- Ehhh…no nada Sakura-chan – ambos se miraron y rieron por lo dicho  
En el camino a las puertas Sasuke solo pensaba en los cambios que habían ocurrido mientras el no estaba…a caso Naruto y Sakura salían o algo?? Por que le importaba en eso pensó todo el camino de la casa hasta las puertas donde se encontraron con Kakashi, raramente puntual al parece que si habían cambiado varias cosas mientras el no estaba y además en el camino no fue demasiado diferente a lo que fue al camino a su nueva casa la verdad es que se abrasaban demasiado para su gusto y eso le molestaba…y mucho!

Continuara…

* * *

Espero q les haya gusta ahora me tngo q ir

un beso y espero q les gustee

jaja si kieren dejar comentarios dejenlo les juro q no me molesta sino dejenlos en

.com/Sakuriitaa-chan ---- ahi tmb esta la hist ---- ahora si me voy q anden bien n_n


	3. En la posada

Disculpen por la demoraa pero vieron epoca de examenes fin de añoo

todo se atrassaa un pokito pero ahora si mas rodeos el fic!

* * *

3 En la posada

Se iba acercando la noche, el equipo 7, estaba cansado por el largo día de viaje además que cierto Uchiha estaba que hechaba chispas por el hecho de que sus compañeros de equipo estaban demasiado juntos, mas de lo que el quisiese. Todavía no se porque me importa que ese baka tenga a Sakura pensó y recordó lo que había pasado

/Flash Back/

Estaban caminando rumbo a Suna cuando de la nada fueron rodeados por ninjas los cuales no sabían de donde eran, ya que no tenia ninguno una banda, comenzó el ataque por parte de ellos eran buenos así comenzó la batalla enseguida calleron los mas débiles y solo quedaron los mas fuertes Sasuke, estaba peleando con uno al igual que Naruto, Sakura estaba peleando con dos pero cuando acabo con el primero, el segundo se abalanzo sobre ella, mientras Sasuke y Naruto terminaban con los suyos pero en un momento escucharon un grito era Sakura, cuando la vieron estaba tocándose su pierna derecha, la cual tenia ensangrentada. Al escuchar esto Sasuke se fue a toda velocidad para ayudar a su compañera, pero había llegado tarde, Naruto ya lo había acabado y estaba corriendo para ir junto a su compañera

-Estoy bien Naruto, solo dame un momento para que me cure - y eso hizo la pelirosa comenzó a sanar su heridas mientras los demás a exepcion de Kakashi fueron a ver a los al redores para verificar que no había nadie.

-¿Como te encuentras Sakura-chan? – pregunto un energíco Naruto

-Estoy bien, pero mi pierna tendré que mantenerla en reposo...Gomen..-dijo esta

-Por que te disculpas Sakura...si que nos hayan no fue tu culpa – dijo Kakashi

-Pero los retrasare – dijo molesta consigo misma la pelirosa. Sasuke se disponía a hablar pero Naruto lo interrumpio – No te preocupes Sakura-chan – dijo alzandóla

-Pero Naruto bajame!!! no quiero ser una molestia – le grito esta a su compañero, pero este no la bajo

-No Sakura-chan yo te lo prometí – dijo Naruto autoritario eso sorprendio mucho a Sasuke ya que nunca lo había visto así, vaya que ha cambiado...antes nunca podría haber dicho algo así pensó

-Pero..-dijo Sakura pero fue interrupida por Kakashi – Pero nada de peros Sakura sabes que es mejor así además todos sabemos que Naruto cuando promete algo siempre lo cumple – dijo Kakashi

-Esta bien – dijo ella acurrucandose en el pecho de Naruto. A ella siempre le gustaba hacerlo era comodo y la hacia sentirse protegida, eso se había hecho costumbre para ella cuando Sasuke se había ido de la aldea.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Sakura se ha vuelto bastante fuerte pensó Sasuke después de recordar como peleo en su cara se formo una sonrisa hasta que se le vino a la mente la imagen de Sakura acurrucandose en el pecho de Naruto .

-Miren una posada – dijo Naruto a lo que Sasuke se dio vuelta y lo que vio lo molesto aun mas Sakura estaba jugando con el pelo de Naruto

-Hmp..-dijo Sasuke al ver la esena

-¿Que te ocurre Sasuke? – preguntaron al unisonó Sakura y Naruto

-Nada yo voy a ver si hay lugar ustedes quedense aquí – dijo este

-Bueno, apuráte que me muero del sueño – dijo Naruto sentandose bajo un árbol

-Si ya sé, ya vuelvo – dijo este. Sasuke entro al lugar y pregunto a una recepcionista si había lugar para cuatro personas, ella le dijo que sí, pero eran dos camas normales y una matrimonial, este acepto. Cuando volvío lo que vio le dio un arranque de ira tan grande que se le activo su Sharingan Naruto se había quedado dormido con Sakura aun en sus brazos

-Pasen - dijo secamente, sus compañeros despertaron e hicieron caso a la petición del Uchiha. Ya en la habitación

-¿Quien duerme con quien? – pregunto Sakura

-Eee..Sakura ningún hombre va dormir con otro hombre...-dijo Naruto

-Ash..que delicados que se volvieron esta bien quien va a dormir conmigo esta vez Naruto o Kakashi?-pregunto la pelirosa. A Sasuke le dio vuelta el corazón Sakura dormía con ellos!!

-No sé si quieren duermo yo – dijo Kakashi

-O yo – dijo Naruto

-No se, como quieran – dijo Sakura

-Bueno entonces duermo yo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. cosa que empezaron a discutir.

-Esta bien que duerma con Sasuke!!-dijo Kakashi

-Pero...-dijo Naruto

-Duerme con el y punto – dijo autoritario Kakashi

-Bueno..eee...si-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke no podía creer que peleaban para dormir con ella cuantas cosas habían cambiado...por lo menos dormiria con ella pero aun se preguntaba porque le molestaba y que era lo que le había prometido Naruto??

Sasuke POV

Habíamos acordado turnarnos para bañarnos primero me bañaría yo, después Kakashi, Naruto y por ultimo Sakura, no es que la hubiéramos puesta ultima porque es mujer y tardara mas, sino porque Naruto y Sakura lo pidieron, según ellos querían hablar de una cosa, así que salieron a dar una vuelta según ellos corta y volverían a bañarse y acomodar sus cosas e irse a dormir, no es que me pusiera celoso pero me parece inapropiado de que se separen del grupo por temas personales y además….bahh a quien quería engañar le molestaba el hecho de que ellos dos siempre estuvieran juntos hablando y riendo…y….y siendo felices juntos…por que juntos?... por que sin el? Esos pensamientos le inundaban la mente, no podía pensar en nada mas que en aquello y a Kakashi no podría preguntarle lo que pasaba entre sus compañeros, ni siquiera a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, seria muy evidente que estoy celoso de Naruto…ehh?? Que dije yo?! Sintiendo celoso de Naruto solo por…bahh no importa solo me iré a dormir y listo.

Llevaba un tiempo durmiendo cuando escuche un ruido, que tonto fui al no despertarme cuando llegaron, si hubiera sido un enemigo ya hubiéramos muerto pero solo es Naruto que acaba de salir de su baño, me doy vuelta haciéndome el dormido y veo que las cosas de Naruto estaban perfectamente ordenadas, supongo que habrá sido Sakura, ya que Naruto nunca lo hubiera hecho, o por lo menos no tan bien. De pronto Naruto entra al baño y Sakura estaba adentro!!! Quien se supone que es?! Acaso su amante, novio o lo que sea!? Cuando estas preguntas surgieron en su mente Naruto se había ido a dormir.

- uff – dijo Sasuke en un susurro – solo se olvido algo, nunca podrían hacer nada en tan pocos segundos - pensó para si mismo. En ese momento salio Sakura con un pijama bien corto que hacia que se notara lo que tenía, que hacia que su belleza se compare con la de un ángel, su ángel de cabellos rosas, que estaría para protegerlo y el a ella…no se explicaba muy bien porque había pensado lo ultimo pero era el sentimiento que lo embargaba en aquel momento, la vio dirigirse para acostarse a su lado, el se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con ella, el podía sentir su perfume, lo respire como mi vide dependiese de ello.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke – me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos

-Buenas noches, Sakura…pensé que estabas moleta conmigo – dije con una ligera sonrisa

- Ahora no lo estoy - dijo dedicándome una de sus sonrisas, una de las que siempre me gustaron – Es raro – dijo

- Que es raro? El hecho que estemos en la misma cama? – pregunte ingenuo, pero la verdad la idea me gustaba

- Si – dijo ella antes de darse vuelta y murmurar algo que no pude descifrar

-Buenas noches – repitió antes de dormirse

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Espero q les haya gustadoo

dejen sus comentarios pliiZ!!

besote


	4. Aunque sea de mañana

PERDONEN LA TARDANZAAAA!!! DSD ACA PONGO MAS RAPIDO...  


* * *

_**4 aunque sea de mañana**_

Sakura POV

Llegamos a la posada y la verdad es que tenía que hablar con Naruto. Así que les pedimos que se bañaran ellos primero y después de que demos una pequeña vuelta nos bañaríamos, ordenaríamos y dormiríamos.

En el paseo

- Que pasa Naruto? – pregunto Sakura abrasándolo

- Nada, Sakura-chan, solo quería saber que somos – pregunto Naruto dándose vuelta para verla. Naruto no pudo sostenerle la mirada y solo la abraso mas fuerte ella le correspondió, nuevamente el abraso apoyándose sobre su pecho

– Que haremos? - pregunto Naruto

- Que haremos con que? – dijo Sakura

- Con Sasuke…esta devuelta esta bien…te iras con el? – dijo Naruto en sollozos, no la quería perder, no a ella no

- Naruto - dijo esta con ternura – Sabes que te amo a ti – dijo ella dándole un beso

- Sabes, aquel día, cuando fuimos aquel puente que, según Sasori, allí se encontraríamos su sirviente para encontrar a Sasuke-kun – dijo ella tocándose el hombro. A Naruto le había dolido escuchar aquel kun, pero mas le había dolido recordar esa marca que su amada Sakura siempre llevaría, por tratar de ayudarlo, de curarlo, de salvarlo - tuve miedo, mucho miedo, temí perderte, no soportaba la idea – dijo Sakura empezando a llorar – te grite –"yo salvare a Sasuke por ti", "es suficiente", "no nenecitas hacer esto" tenía miedo mucho miedo, porque si algo te pasase yo no se lo que haría – dijo la pelirosa abrasándolo mas fuerte.

-Cálmate Sakura-chan – dijo acariciándole la cara para que se tranquilice - Solo quiero agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mi, enserio – dijo dándole un beso en la frente para que deje de llorar.

- Lo único que quiero saber es si tu me amas Sakura? – dijo este tranquilo

- Si!! Naruto te amo – dijo la pelirosa – vos me amas? – dijo esta

-No seas tonta, claro que te amo, además no olvides mi promesa, yo siempre te cuidare y te amare, no dejare que vuelvas a sufrir – dijo repitiendo lo que le había dicho a su novia desde hace un par de años ya y depositándole un suave beso, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. – Ahora debemos volver – dijo el y ella asintió.

Cuando volvieron Naruto entro a bañarse, mientras Sakura ordenaba las cosas de ambos, no le gustaba el desorden; cuando Naruto salio, ella entro, se empezó a bañar cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta, sabía que era Naruto ya que su sensei y compañero estaban durmiendo

- Que ocurre, Naruto? – pregunto esta

- Nada, solo quería darte el beso de las buenas noches – dijo el rubio acercándose a su Sakura

- Y no podrías haber esperado a que me cambie – dijo ella algo sonrojada

-No porque se como son tus pijamas y me gustaría abrasarte y besarte, porque no quiero que el te vea sin menos ropa que yo – dijo sonriéndole picadamente, aunque se notaban algo de celos, en su voz

- jaja bueno mi tontin – le da un beso y sale. Sakura se termina de bañar y se acuesta, esta nota que Sasuke esta despierto

-Buenas noches, Sasuke – le dije mirándole a los ojos

-Buenas noches, Sakura…pensé que estabas moleta conmigo – dijo con una ligera sonrisa

- Ahora no lo estoy - dijo dedicándole una de mis sonrisas, – Es raro – dije finalmente

- Que es raro? El hecho que estemos en la misma cama? – pregunto

- Si – dije – ojala nunca me arrepienta-dijo en un murmuro

-Buenas noches – repitió antes de dormirse

--------------------------- ----------------------------------

Ya pasadas las 3:30 de la mañana todos dormian a expcion de Sasuke Uchiha, quien no podía dormir por la intriga, no lo dejaba había algo que no le cerraba, sus pensamientos flotaban por todas partes

-¿Sasuke? - dijo la voz de un Naruto aun dormido

- Que pasa dobe? - dijo Sasuke sobresaltado, no sabia que Naruto estaba allí y por todo lo que el mas quisiera, esperaba que Naruto no haya escuchado nada, se maldecia por pensar en voz alta

-Callate!!- grito este aun dormido

-YO? que me calle yo? tu eres el que esta en el piso?! - dijo Sasuke sentandose en la cama

-Ehh? - logro decir el rubio quien no entendia lo que pasaba

-Que haces allí ? - pregunto Sasuke, medio histerico, hoy si que sera un largo día penso - Naruto!!- volvio decir este ya que su amigo no respondia pero no logro decir nada mas porque una almuada lo golpeo, no fue doloroso, es decir, era una almuada pero debia admitir que la pelirosa tenia mucha fuerza

- Callate Sasuke, por favor - dijo esta intentando tener un tono amigable

-Hmp- fue lo unico que atino a decir, lo que interpretaron como un "si"

- Kakashi-sensei? - pregunto al no encontrar a su ex-sensei durmiendo en su cama, asi que se levanto en busca de el aunque no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que se encontraba en el balcon de su habitacion

- Kakashi? - volvio a murmurar

-Que ocurre Sakura? - pregunto Kakashi con su tipico tono paternal

-No, nada solo queria saber en donde estabas, no te olvides que todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer- dijo Sakura hacercandose a su antiguo sensei

- Siempre preocupandote por los demas, Sakura, no seas tan preocupona si no pasa, ni pasara nada malo - dijo este abrasandola

- Siempre igual contigo Kakashi-sensei - dijo la pelirosa contenta le agradaba que su maestro todavia los cuide

- Bueno Sakura, ya es tarde ve acostarte, enseguida ire, ademas si te quedas mucho tiempo se repetira la esena que hizo Naruto, en aquella ocacion - dijo este rascandose la cabeza al recordar lo sucedido

- Bueno me ire a dormir - dicho esto entro nuevamente en la habitacion y se recosto

- Siempre igual Kakashi- dijo esta para ella el era como un padre y lo quria mucho.

Mientras alado de la pelirosa un cierto chico quedo mas inquieto que antes, como que esena?! era lo unico que su inner pensaba que acaso Kakashi? Sakura Naruto? que habra pasado?

con este el chico no pudo consiliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Era un dia simplemente hermoso, el sol brillaba con intensidad, todos iban contenotos a exepcion de Sasuke, el cual estaba malhumorado porque no pudo consiliar el sueño, por lo tanto iban Kakashi adelante Sakura y Naruto atras hablando de trivialidades y riendo

- Admito que me encantaria participar - penso para si mismo Sasuke

- Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si me quedaba? cuantas cosas me habre perdido? - penso melancolicamente Sasuke, miro para adelante, cada vez la idea de la venganza le parecia mas estupida.

_**continuara...**_

* * *

SALUDOS A TODOS FELIZ AÑOO

ESPERO REVIEWS

BESOTES


	5. La recepcion en Suna

_** La recepcion en Suna**_

Ya llegando a Suna, el calor se hizo sentir con mayor intensidad, costaba un poco mas caminar pero el equipo 7 seguia sin mayores problemas, solo las ganas de concretar su mision de llevar un par de pergaminos y de que Sakura vea a un par de pacientes en el hospital general de Suna y volverían a su querida Konoha o por lo menos ese era el pensamiento de la mayoria de los integrantes de ese equipo, mientras que otro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto fue así que no noto que se aproximaban a una cierta rubia

- Buenos días, Temai-san - saludo Sakura mientras, mientras los demas hacian un ademan en forma de saludo

- Hoy para variar un poco sere su guía - dijo una Temari sonrriente - Van a ir a una residencia especial, ya que no tenemos lugar, en donde siempre los recivimos espero que no les moleste- dijo esta

- Claro, que no nos molesta - dijo Kakashi poniendo sus manos detras del cuello de Sakura, ya era una costumbre para el aunque siempre le fastidiaba a Naruto y ahora tambien a Sasuke. A Temari le era indiferente aunque siempre penso que aquel sensei siempre había acosado a su alumna y si lo hacia por lo menos era una persona la cual la queria.

-Que les pasa chicos? - pregunto Kakashi, al darse cuenta del rostro de ambos, instintibamente se miraron y se molestaron por el hecho de estar viendo a la pelirrosa, pero aun así se hicieron los desentedidos y siguieron a Temari.

Por que a Sasuke reacciono así se preguntaba Naruto con algo de furia porque no dejaria que su viejo mejor amigo le quite a SU Sakura-chan. Por el otro lado Sasuke se preguntaba por que había reaccionado así y desde cuando a Naruto era tan celoso de Sakura? si bien siempre fue bien sabído que al rubio le gustaba la pelirrosa, nunca antes la celaba tanto y lo notaba por pequeñas actitudes que el tenia, una de las mas evidentes fue cuando discutio con Kakashi el lugar en donde la chica dormiría y el hecho de que yo lo haya hecho parece que lo irrito hasta el punto de dormir en el piso de nuestra cama...nuestra cama?... me gusta como suena

- Hey Sasuke despierta - le dijo Naruto mientras entraba a la pequeña residencia

- Bueno, ya parte de su mision ya esta cumplida, solo queda que Sakura vea a unos pacientes aqui - dijo Temari cerrando la puerta - pero hay un problema, uno de ellos llega mañana así que deberan quedarse...de manera de disculpas mis hermanos y yo los invitaremos a cenar en uno de los mejores lugares en Suna, como es un imprevisto seguramente no tendrán ropa apropiada pero nosotros nos encargaremos de ello - dijo finalmente Temari

- Muchisimas Gracias Temari-san - dijo una sonrriente Sakura

- Si, mucha gracias - dijo Kakashi y Naruto

- Gracias - dijo Sasuke para no quedar mal, el no tenía ganas de hacer nada solo estar tranquilo y una cena con Naruto siempre solía ser un desastre o por lo menos eso recordaba.

- Ahora Sakura-san deberas ir al hospital y despues nos arreglaremos, ustedes chicos tienen el día libre - dijo Temari llevandose a la pelirosa

- Seria un largo día - se dijo Sasuke para sus adentros.

-Bueno supongo que podríamos pasear un poco- dijo Kakashi abriendo una ventana

-Para que Kakashi-sensei, que acaso no quieres descansar? – dijo Naruto

- Es verdad Kakashi, para que quiere salir? – dijo un molesto Sasuke

-Hmp..entonces iré a visitar a Sakura al hospital...-dijo como si nada. A lo que ambos saltaron y gritaron al unísono – NO...ni se te ocurra- ambos se miraron con recelo

-Entonces daremos un paseo - dijo con una sonrisa por su reciente victoria, sabía que eso funcionaba con Naruto, pero Sasuke...

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Sasuke, interunpiendo los pensamientos de su ex-sensei

- Si Kakashi, estas tardando demasiado y eso que vos eras el que quería ir...- dijo Naruto haciendo una especie de puchero

-Ahh..si ya voy – dijo este saliendo de la residencia para alcanzarlos a los otros dos

-Vieron, que lindo que es salir, hace mucho que no venia por aquí, así que aprovechemos esta misión ... – dijo Kakashi – aunque se nos esta haciendo tarde deberiamos volver...- Al regresar se encontraron con ambas mujeres llegando al lugar, aunque aparentemente no los vieron porque entraron sin esperarlos.

-Hey chicos, me alegro de verlos ¿que les ha parecido Suna? – dijo la rubia

-Bien, Temari gracias- dijo Kakashi

-¿Y Sakura? – dijo este

-Entro a bañarse pero existen otro baño así que pueden usarlo ahora - dijo esta

-No hay problema yo me puedo bañar c..¡ah!..KAKASHI-SENSEI POR QUE ME GOLPEAS! – grito Naruto enojado el golpe que le había dado su ex sensei

- Yo me iré a bañar – dijo de repente Sasuke

- Y yo- pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo golpe de parte de su sensei-me quedare aquí – dijo el rubio llorando por los golpes. Y así fue como fue después cuando salieron Sasuke y Sakura entraron Kakashi y Naruto. Sasuke se encontraba en el sillon cuando Sakura aparecio, cuando el la vio no pudo detenerse a verla algo embobado por como lucia con aquel vestido

-Te ves hermosa – alcanso a decir una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo dicimular

-Eeh..gracias, Sasuke-kun – dijo ella sonrojada

-De nada, no tienes porque agradecer – dijo complacido se había ganado otra vez el tan preciado "kun"

_**continuara...**_

* * *

Admito que fue corto...pero la verdad es que inspiracion 0 .. .

ya la voy a recuperar!!

aunque me cueste una pierna xD

esperemos que no sea tan caro jaja

besote espero que les haya gustado

atte: Sakuriitaa-chan

..

x si quieren no me quejo :)


	6. Ese beso no era esperado

**Mil perdones por no subir** pero es que no ando con tiempo ni ganas,,,animenme! carajo =P

espero que les guste!  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Ese beso no era esperado**_

Escucharon un ruido ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Naruto vestido de smoking lo cual hizo sonrojar a Sakura accion que molesto a Sasuke, detrás aparecio Kakashi también de traje

- Waaauu Sakura -chan te ves muy bien - dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación

- Si, Sakura naruto tiene toda la razon te ves preciosa - dijo Kakashi y cuando se dio cuenta estaba reciviendo miradas de odio por parte de sus alumnos, que en ese momento tenian cara de sos un violador y no te acerques mucho porque sino te golpeo

-Ustedes también se ven muy bien, muy elegantes - dijo ella sonriente y la verdad es que no mentia los tres hombres que mas queria estaban allí y aunque no quería admitirlo también lo queria a Sasuke aunque no lo demostraria no se la dejaria facil

-Eee...bueno y si nos vamos llendo..-dijo ella al ver la esenita que por lo general se armaba cuando salia con su novio y su maestro..pero Sasuke?..que demonios le pasaba a él??

-Si! Sakura que buena idea has tenido dijo saliendo y llevandola del hombro hacia afuera dejando ambos hombres con cara de estas-muerto-Kakashi-sensei-y-no-me-importa-si-me-arr

estan-estas-eres-hombre-muerto

Ya llendo para la fiesta a Sasuke misteriosamente se le había desaparecido la aura de odio al mundo y a todos los que viven en el. En el camino todos volteaban para ver al equipo 7 de Konoha, ya que ellos eran bastante conosidos, sobre todo Naruto por rescatar al kasekage ademas de que también se destacaba por ser un gran ninja; el ninja copia, su nombre ya de por si le daba fama. Sasuke, quien era conosido por la desgracia de perder a su clan, ser el hermano menor de uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki y por ser un desertor de su villa natal y por ultimo Sakura , quien había sido conosida por salvar al hermano mayor del kasekage, matar a Sasori; por ser una de las mejores ninja medicos, su belleza tambien era conosida cosa por la cual la mayoria del lugar fijaban una mirada rapida ya que los hombres que la acompañaban no parecian dispuestos a que la mirasen. En el lugar de la fiesta, que era una casa elegante con hermoso patio, no tardaron en perder a Kakashi, quien según ellos se fue hacer investigaciones que al parecer eran muy similares a la del Sannin Jiraya y a Naruto unas chicas de su fanclub, según Sakura, lo acosaban.

Ella y Sasuke, quien había perdido su fanclub por su fama y la verdad parecia aliviado de no tenerlas, salieron al patio de aquel lugar era simplemente hermoso

-Queres sentarte? - pregunto Sasuke

-Bueno, pero antes podemos caminar un poco..-pidio ella

-Hmp..esta bien igual podemos hablar-dijo el desconsertando a Sakura

-Como que hablar!? - gritaba su Inner - hablar de que si se puede saber...- inquirio Sakura después de una pequeña batalla con su inner que seguia gritando cosa

-Como que hablar!? - gritaba su Inner - hablar de que si se puede saber...- inquirio Sakura después de una pequeña batalla con su inner que seguia gritando cosas

- De las cosas que han pasado...- dijo el acercandose a ella

- Como que cosas? - cada vez me ponia mas y mas nerviosa no sabía como estar, como ponerme, de que manera actuar

-Ya lo sabras, todavía hay tiempo ya sabes la noche es hermosa, nosotros jovenes...-mientras decia esto Sakura cada vez se espantaba mas y mas¿que haría? y ¿si decía, alguna cosa contraría a lo que le habían dicho Kakashi y Naruto?

-Bueno ¿no querías caminar? - me pregunto estendiendome su mano, para que yo la tomara, al principio lo dude un poco, se me vino a la mente la imagen de aquella vez en que nos hospedamos en una pequeña posada, la cual tenia un baño mixto y Naruto casi mato a un hombre por intentar según el acosarme y solo me había preguntado algo...¡vaya! que celoso que podía ser. Al fin le doy mi mano y empesamos a caminar, el no hablaba y esto me impasientaba mucho ya llevabamos un buen rato sin hablar y cada vez, nos encontrabamos mas lejos de aquel lugar del evento

- Sasuke creo que deberiamos ir volviendo...- digo después de que ya no soporte mas el silencio y el odio que este me provocaba. me safo de su agarre

-Y el "kun" que acaso ya no lo usas? - me dice el dandose la vuelta

-Tanto te molesta que no lo use? - pregunto ya molesta no podía ser de que el siempre sea así, ya me molestaba demasiado

-Hmp- me dice el, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para mi

- Que te pasa! eres idiota o que? te damos todas las oportunidades y sigues siendo un inadaptado...o es que acaso...te da miedo acercartenos o es que nisiquiera te importa todo lo que pasamos!? yo hasta te había perdonado todas las estupideses que haz hecho! -grito sin importarme que alguien me escuche

- Sakura-chan?! - escucho la voz de Naruto quien viene corriendo y me abrasa - te ha hecho algo este baka?! - lo mira con algo de odio

- Que acaso ustedes dos salen o que? - dice molesto, paresia que estaba a punto de activar su sharingan, esto me desconcerto que acaso le molestaba que yo estuviera con alguien que no sea el? esto me emociono y me aterro por un momento y en eso aparece Kakashi

- Tranquilisense, chicos - dice este sin su habitual calma

- No me respondiste Naruto - el la suelta y mira a su alrededor con algo de frustracion

- Que acaso te molestaría que yo haga esto? - en eso la hagarra a Sakura y la aprisiona en sus fuertes brasos y la besa con pasion aunque ella intenta resistirse pero el es demasiado fuerte. Naruto se quedo pasmado y cuando Sakura se suelta Naruto lo golpea y lo manda a lo mas profundo del gardin

- Naruto - dice en un susurro y comiensa a llorar en su pecho. Este la abrasa y espera a Sasuke esta vez si que se lo pagaría.

_**continuara...**_

* * *

jajaja soy mala! los dejo en suspenso pero ahora hablando enserio

la verdad no se que onda yo...

ando subiendo poco...es que simplemente no hay ganas

pero tengo una idea! mandeme cometarios xD para que me den ganas de seguir!

un besote

se me cuidan


	7. No es que quisiera hacerlo

DISCULPEN EL RETRASO ACA EL FIC...Y UNA COSA MAS ! QUIERO COMENTARIOS Y

MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS JAJAJA

* * *

**_No es que no quisiera hacerlo_**

Sasuke se levantaba con algo de pesadez, si que su ex compañero se había vuelto fuerte, algo de arrepentimiento le llego con aquel golpe, la había lastimado a sus dos compañeros en parte se alegraba de haber hecho lo que hizo pero aun así, no quería enfrentar las consecuencias  
- Iré despacio.- se dijo para el mismo  
En el otro extremo del cual se encontraba Sasuke, se hallaban Naruto, quien no quería soltar a su novia, mientras que Kakashi, intentaba calmarlo  
- Tranquilízate, Naruto - Dijo Kakashi, guardando su ejemplar de Icha Icha paradice, eso era señal de que el estaba preocupado  
- ¡No puedo Kakashi-sensei!¡¡ ese infeliz la toco!! Es mas ¡la beso! y para peor la hizo llorar! eso si que no se lo voy a permitir a nadie!! - Naruto estaba histérico, esto preocupaba mas a ambos, Sakura y Kakashi, la primera ya estaba mas tranquila, aun seguía shokeada, pero en sí mas tranquila, solo le quedaba la creciente ira de su novio  
- Cálmate..Naruto...por favor... - le suplico ella, el la miro y la abraso mas fuerte  
-Por favor...Naruto...no hagas nada...a mi no me paso nada...- seguia suplicando  
-¡Como que no te hizo nada! te beso te hizo llorar!! y ni siquiera pude hacer algo para evitarlo...- dijo este aflojando su agarre  
- No importa Naruto si sabes que yo te amo a ti y lo que el haga no importa - le dijo al oído mientras le daba un beso y lo abrasaba - No me importa nada mas, por favor no hagas nada tan estupido como dudar de eso y atacarlo todo eso sería un gran problema que podemos evitar - dijo nuevamente besándolo  
- mmm.....Sakura-chan sabes como controlarme- dijo el rubio reanudando el beso. Cosa que Sasuke llego a ver, en parte se lo esperaba, aunque siempre tuvo ciertas esperazas de que eso nunca pasara y que ella siempre estaría ahí, era doloroso perder a la única persona que siempre lo entendió y que por mas de que el tratase mal ella estaba con una sonrisa que siempre lo aliviaba y ahora ella estaba con otro no lo iba aceptar por mas de que el considere a Naruto su amigo para nada lo perdonaría su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría  
- Tu ! me quitaste lo único que me quedaba!!- grito mientras corría para atacar a su compañero, lo que había dicho el chico la había sorprendido. Naruto se puso en posición defensiva, no lo lastimaría solo porque ella se lo había pedido, pero eso no quería decir que no lo lastimaría accidentalmente si podía. Pero esto no paso ya que Kakashi lo había detenido a Sasuke tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo hacia Naruto quien se había relajado; este ataque no lo esperaba así que ambos cayeron al suelo.  
- Sakura recuerdas el jutsu...- dijo en un tono que la asusto un poco  
- Claro, lo haré esta noche sensei, ya lo tenía pensado - dijo interrumpiéndolo  
- Hazlo ahora yo lo mantendré ocupado a Sasuke... tu hacecelo a Naruto y llevalo a casa, ahora - tras decir esto el desapracio y aparecio alado de Sasuke, a quien rapidamente se llevo de aquel lugar.  
- Naruto! - grito esta mientras corría y lo abrazaba - Estas bien? - pregunto en su oído finalmente  
- Si, Sakura-chan - dijo sin corresponderle su abrazo en un tono frío  
- Lo siento - dijo ella  
-¿Pero de que...- pero el no pudo terminar la frase ya que ella lo dejo inconsciente, ella empezó a hacer una serie de sellos con sus manos y finalmente le toco la sien  
- Por borrarte la memoria...pero no te preocupes solo borre un par de horas de tu vida...-dicho esto le deposito un beso en los labios y este despertó tomándose la cabeza  
- Que paso Sakura-chan? que hago aquí ? por que me duele tanto la cabeza? - dijo tomándosela  
- Naruto...me prometiste que ibas a dejar de tomar- se apresuro a decir - te hemos buscado por un buen rato - mintió la pelirosa  
- Discúlpame Sakura-chan - dijo el rascándose la nuca - ahora si te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer -  
- Esta bien, Naruto te creo pero vámonos a casa si? -dijo ayudándolo a levantarse  
- Estoy de acuerdo - dicho esto ambos se fueron a su hogar provisorio y el se acostó en su cama y la pelirosa se sentó a su lado contemplándolo - perdóname - dijo esta - la verdad disfrute un poco de aquel beso - le dio un beso y se fue a su dormitorio, necesitaba dormir.

Sakura POV

Sakura sentía un pequeño peso, en realidad un gran peso el peso de la culpa es decir, ¿le había desagradado bastante que el la besara? la verdad es que no le había molestado en lo absoluto es mas le agrado el hecho, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, esa misma culpa es la que hizo que no pudiera dormir, tomo un poco de valor para salir de su habitación y mirarlo a Naruto

Fin de Sakura POV

Sasuke POV

Estaba acostado en esa cama me sentía mal por lo que había hecho lo peor es que no podía evitar recordar el beso que le di a Sakura, la reacción de Naruto, que es lo mas normal o eso creo, no se que hacer pero según Kakashi Sakura le borrara la memoria a Naruto y problema resuelto...pero para mi no  
¿Por qué no me querían decir lo de Naruto y Sakura? es decir, no me iba a enojar o si? - pensaba Sasuke, suspiro molesto no podría dormir y eso lo sabía estuvo pensando casi toda la noche por algún motivo Sakura me rondaba los pensamientos, ella y solo ella, eso me hizo sentir peor sobretodo porque otra vez la había hecho llorar, aunque eso seguramente no era nada raro para ella, la verdad no sabia que me pondría así aunque la verdad no me arrepiento de besarla y la verdad es que lo hace bien, suspiro cansado, se intento recostar de otra forma para ver si podía dormir pero no podía, algo le tentaba y eso era Sakura; aunque intentaría no hacer nada su amigo no lo merecía, volvió a suspirar pero esta vez escucho un ruido y como costumbre shinobi no se quedaría tranquilo hasta averiguar que había sido ese sonido

Fin de Sasuke POV

Sasuke estaba inspeccionando la casa pero no encontró ningún rastro de algo o alguien sospechoso cuando estaba por regresar se encontró con Sakura saliendo de la habitación de Naruto, cuando lo vio ella se sonrojo levemente pero enseguida cambio a un semblante mas serio  
- Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas Sasuke - dijo seriamente  
-Hmp...Supongo que tienes razón- Sasuke no sabia como comportarse hace un momento se decía que no quería hacerle nada a su amigo y ahora solo deseaba la mujer de el  
-solo espero que esta vez...-dijo mirando a Sasuke-...no hagas nada para que Naruto nos mate...además de que si intentas algo te matare antes de que el me mate a mi - dicho esto la pelirosa Somoto una ligera sonrisa acompañada de una carcajada disimulada

18 kilates + con la misma canción

Nunca pensé que ella  
fuera la dueña de mi tristeza  
porque era tan bella  
pero destruyó toda mi existencia  
eran las 10 de la noche y no podía dormir  
tome las llaves del coche dije voy a salir  
llegue a una discoteca de fama popular  
apenas entre en el área me empezaron a shockear  
el dj en la cabina mi música a sonar  
pero yo nunca imagine con que me iba a encontrar

era mi novia y estaba con el  
era mi novia que me era infiel  
era mi novia y estaba con el  
hay que mujer tan cruel

y con la misma canción  
esa canción que un día le escribí yo  
ella a la pista entro  
abrazo su espalda y lo beso

y con la misma canción  
esa canción que un día le escribí yo  
ella a la pista entro  
abrazo su espalda y lo beso

que ironía de la vida  
que ironía que ironía ser artista  
que ironía en este mundo  
cuando te engañan sientes un dolor profundo

y con la misma canción  
esa canción que un día le escribí yo  
ella a la pista entro  
abrazo su espalda y lo beso

Nunca pensé que ella  
fuera la dueña de mi tristeza...

eran las 10 de la noche y no podía dormir  
tome las llaves del coche dije voy a salir  
llegue a una discoteca de fama popular  
apenas entre en el área me empezaron a shockear  
el dj el la cabina mi música a sonar  
pero yo nunca imagine con que me iba a encontrar

era mi novia y estaba con el  
era mi novia que me era infiel  
era mi novia y estaba con el  
hay que mujer tan cruel

y con la misma canción  
esa canción que un día le escribí yo  
ella a la pista entro  
abrazo su espalda y lo beso

y con la misma canción  
esa canción que un día le escribí yo  
ella a la pista entro  
abrazo su espalda y lo beso

Nunca pensé que ella  
fuera la dueña de mi tristeza...

Y con la misma  
canción lo agarro lo beso en  
la pista quede yo observando  
lentamente toda su  
combinación tanto que la quise  
tanto que a adore yo para  
que ella me engañara con la  
misma canción esa  
misma canción  
que en un momento de amor  
mi corazón le escribió...  
Y con la misma canción...

y con la misma canción  
esa canción que un día le escribí yo  
ella a la pista entro  
abrazo su espalda y lo beso

que ironía de la vida  
que ironía que ironía ser artista

**_continuara..._**

* * *

Disculpen la tardansa es que ando con dilemas amorosos jajaja

ademas la escuela no me ayuda a poder seguir mis fics...

ojala les guste este capitulo...

cuidense muchisimo

- ese es mi correo .. no se rian...solo yo puedo hacerlo jajajaja xD


End file.
